The present disclosed technology relates to devices for singulating and spacing items. More specifically, the present disclosed subject matter concerns moving spacing members for substantially fixing distances between food items placed on a conveyor system.
In item processing facilities, items are sorted and packaged according to certain attributes such as weight, size, shape, etc. For example, the attributes of the food items are determined followed by the sorting and packaging of the food items according to one or more of the measured attributes. Apparatuses and methods for determining attributes of food items generally require that a single food items be removed from a bulk loading system at a first location, placed on a conveyor system for transport to a second location, and then moved via the conveyor system to a device for measuring the attribute of each single food item, such as a scale. Thereafter, the single food item is sorted based on its attributes and packaged accordingly.
The process of measuring the attributes of food items is typically carried out by continuously moving machinery, which generally must handle a large number of food items in relatively rapid fashion. The measuring devices in such processes are generally adapted to perform measurements rapidly as the items align with or pass through a measuring point, such as a scale weigh deck. Given the fast-moving, high-volume nature of food processing operations, the potential for error at any point in the process is great because a measurement must take place for each individual food item. An inaccurate measurement may occur when a food item is placed out of alignment with the measuring point, or when multiple food items are not properly separated and, thus, pass the measuring point simultaneously. Inaccurate measurement of food items due to imprecise loading, sorting, and conveying may cause inconsistencies in the resulting sorting and packaging of the food items which can adversely affect business concerns. For example, if the food items are sorted and packaged into a fixed-price packaged food product, and the attributes of the food items in the fixed-price packaged product deviates from the expected norm, the contents of the packaging will not be as expected resulting in dissatisfaction of the customer, and dissatisfaction of the retailer because the profit margin may be less than expected.